One Piece Drabbles
by Ryanfan14
Summary: A collection of one piece drabbles I've written for prompts on Lj. Chapter 3: Character: Trafalgar Law, Prompt: reconcile, summery: If reattaching limbs where they didn't belong earned you a reputation of cruelty...
1. Echoes of the Past

Title: Echoes of the past

Prompt: reconcile

Rating: PG-13 (semi-graphic description of death)

Characters: Trafalgar Law

Media: Fic

Word count: 299

Law can still hear the screams as his hometown burns down around him, the thundering of feet as the townspeople run to the beach only to find it blocked by warships canons ablaze.

He can still see the panicked, desolate look on his father's face as he pushed him through the tiny window, the ceiling crashing down around them as the greedy flames ate away at the walls of the small clinic.

He remembers the way the snow crunched under his bare feet, numbing and stinging until he crumpled to the ground curling into a small sad heap on the powdery ground.

His first mate is the polar bear that curled up to him in the snow and saved his life. He can still feel the way Bepo's warm fur rubbed against his cheek as he staged back to look at the blackened corpses and steaming snow that was all that was left of his hometown, of his family, of his **dreams.**

He still has yet to reconcile himself with the fact that it was all because the town's Mayor wouldn't hand over his daughter to the Tenryubito.

He still has yet to reconcile himself with the fact that his dreams still lie in those twisted charcoal ruins and what he has left is little more than the bitter desire for revenge, for vengeance, for justice, for echoes of his past to **go** away.

But watching a boy in a straw hat's raise his fist against a World Noble he knows. He can see the wild reckless determination in his eyes and he knows this man is going to become the Pirate King and shake the world to its foundation. He knows things are going to change, and he doesn't have to reconcile himself with that fact at **all.**


	2. Where Exactly?

Title: Where exactly?

Prompt: Crack

Word Count: 428

Characters: Trafalgar Law, Nami

"Let's see, he went north so that would take him to… The Lake of Blood which can be crossed via the Bridge of Bones, then there's Death Valley, followed by Skull Mountain, and beyond that there is the…Pit of Eternal Tortures." Law read out slowly his brow furrowing in annoyance. His fingertips skimmed smoothly over the glossy surface of the map as he firmly ignored the chaos unfolding behind him in favor of the voice floating through the Den Den Mushi receiver.

"That idiot!" came the frustrated shriek high and sharp with pent up anger. Law gave a barely perceptible flinch away from the receiver and he sighted tiredly running his hands over his face. He could feel a migraine coming on his pulse throbbing against his temples. "Well, could you tell us where he started from?" continued the voice only slightly calmer.

His eyes quickly scanned the map until he came across the name of the town where he'd left his submarine "At the Start"

"Don't be a smart…"

"That's the name of the town Miss. Nami" Law interrupted scathingly cutting her off before she could get into another of her earsplitting rants.

A long suffering sigh and that Law desperately wanted to echo and Nami's voice lost its edge till it was small and exhausted. She sounded the way Law felt.

"We ran into this old lady in the town square who told us to go find a magical pet store and fetch a talking parakeet so she wouldn't be lonely anymore and for some reason Mr. Strawhat thought it would be a good idea despite myself, my first mate, Jean Bart, and some random guy telling him otherwise…I think it was the parakeet that sealed the deal." Law explained starting to massage his temples his head spinning at the mere **_thought_** of Strawhat bouncing up and down with that lunatic smile on his face.

"And you didn't go why?" he rolled his eyes even through he knew she couldn't see him. Softly wondered as it was he knew an accusation when he heard one.

"I **_don't_** do what people tell me to do; besides it's not my job to look after Mr. Stawhat. I took my crew east and we ended up taking a walk through the Field of Daisies, over Candy Mountain, through The Chocolate Factory, and now we're in The Land of Sparkles and Butterflies where I bought this map"

"How was it?"

"I want to gouge out my eyes, and I don't think Bepo is going to fit back in the submarine"

* * *

**A/N:** If you see any errors in my stories (grammer, spelling, format, ect) Please tell me about it! Having things like this in my stories bugs me! I'm just not the best at catching them, but please if you don't have anything helpful to say don't complain!(Not that anyone has just thought I'd say that!) Thanks for Reading!


	3. Fashion Disaster

Title: Fashion disaster

Prompt: reconcile

Rating: G

Character's: Trafalgar Law

Word count: 237

If reattaching limbs where they didn't belong earned you a reputation of cruelty he mused as he stared glumly at his reflection, then this was nothing short of sadism. At first Law had thought it was the stupidest devil fruit he'd ever heard of. The Style-Style fruit that gave its user the power to change the appearance of clothes at will, but after running into it for himself he quickly decided that a devil fruit's power didn't matter so much as its user's creativity and that "Fasionista" Claire Ammereta was nothing if not creative.

He supposed he should be grateful the she'd only made minor changes to his outfit; after all she could have put him in a dress for something. As it was he'd already discovered that he couldn't just change clothes, because whatever he put on just transformed too. So now he had an entire closet of the hideous things, but at **least** he wasn't stuck with a closet full of dresses.

Yes, he supposed studying his once yellow, sparkly pink hoodie in his reflection. Then dragging his eyes up to his newly lavender hat, tiny hearts replacing what were once spots. He had to force him self to look at the metallic silver, spandex abominations he now called pants. It could've been worse, but as it was he was going to have to reconcile himself with being the laughing stock of the Grand Line.

Deleted Scene:

Bepo: well we are the heart pirates Cap'n so at least it matches.

Law: *glares*

Bepo: I'm sorry

* * *

A/N: Not very happy with this one, but I don't want to spend any more time working on it because I want to move on with new ideas. Also I probably won't update this for at least a couple days, if not more, because the latest drabble I was working on mutated and grew to monster proportions. So know I'm going to publish it as a one-shot but it's going to take a while to get finished.


End file.
